Avengers Movie (My Version)
by MarvelStoryWriter
Summary: This is the Avengers Movie well some of it but added my to OC's So enjoy! Alot of the words came from the movie MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED THE MOVIE!


Don't own Marvel or Avengers

Fury walks into the lab Seeing Tony and Bruce not working like they were suppose to

"What are you doing, Mr. Stark?" Nick asked

"Uh...kind of been wondering the same thing about you." Tony replied walking around the lab

"You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract." Nick said

"We are. The model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile." Bruce informed

"And you'll get your cube back, no muss,no fuss." Tony said as his monitor suddenly showed a collection of Secret files "What is PHASE 2?"

Suddenly, Steve drops an Hydra Assault Rifle on the table causing Fury, Bruce and Tony to turn around. Steve was very pissed

"Phase 2 is SHIELD used the cube to make weapons. Sorry, the computer was moving a little slow." Steve replied to Tony's question

"Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we're..." Nick was about to fininsh when Tony inturrepted him

I'm sorry, Nick." Tony said moving the computer screen towards Fury which shows plans of the weapons

"What were you lying?" Tony added

"I was wrong, director. The world hasn't changed a bit." Steve said

At that moment, Thor and Natasha walk into the lab. Natasha keeps her eyes right on Bruce. Bruce looks at her

"Did you know about this?" Bruce asked

"You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, doctor?" Natasha asked

"I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed." Bruce replied to her sentence

"Loki's manipulating you." Natasha stated

"And you've been doing what exactly?" Bruce asked

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you." Natasha replied

"Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy. I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction." Bruce asked

"Because of him." Nick replied pointing at Thor

"Me?" Thor asked stunned

"Last year earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge mass that leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, out gunned." Nick informed

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet."

"But you're not the only people out there, are you? And, you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, they can't be controlled." Nick said

"Like you are controlling the cube" Thor added

"You're work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is the signal to all the realms that the earth is ready for a higher form of war." Thor stated

"A higher form?" Steve asked

"You forced our hand. We had to come up with something." Nick replied

"Nuclear deterrent. Cause that always calms everything right down." Tony said

"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark?" Nick asked

"I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck deep..." Steve pointed out

"Wait! Wait! Hold on! How is this now about me?" Tony asked

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?" Steve replied

"I thought humans were more evolved than this." Thor said

"Excuse me, did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?" Nick asked

"Did you always give your champions such mistrust?" Thor asked

"Are you all really that naive?" Natasha asked" S.H.I.E.L.D monitors Threats"

"Captain America is on S.H.I.E.L.D monitors threats? potential threat potential watch list?" Bruce asked

"You're on that list? Are you above or below angry bees?" Tony asked

"I swear to God, Stark, one more crack..." Steve threatened

"Threatening! I feel threatened!" Tony yelled

As the "team" argues, they don't realize the BLUE GEM on Loki's scepter is glowing brightly.

Outside the Helicarrier a lone carrier slowly hovers over the ship.

"661 Bravo, please relay your pass is your hull, over?" A Shield Voice asked

"Arms to ammunition, over." Clint replied

Inside, Clint and his crew suit up and arm themselves. Clint pulls out his hi-tech bow and arrows.

Back in the lab, Kia and Margret walk into the room seeing them arguing with each other not knowing what's happening outside

"You speak of control, yet you court chaos." Thor said

"It's his M.O., isn't it? I mean, what are we, a team? No, no, no. We're achemical mixture that makes 're... we're a time-bomb." Bruce said

"You need to step away."

Tony puts his arm around Steve"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" Tony asked

Steve pushes him off "You know damn well why! Back off!" Steve replied

Tony comes face-to-face with Steve "Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me." Tony said

"Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?" Steve asked

"Genius, billionaire, playboy,philanthropist." Tony replied

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. Yeah, I've seen the footage" Steve said

"The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you." Steve added

"I think I would just cut the wire." Tony said to add to the conversation

Steve smiles" Always a way out... You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero." Steve said

"A hero? Like you? You're a lab rat, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle!" Tony said to back up his statement because right now Steve was pissing him off and he wanted to punch him in the face

Outside the Helicarrier

The ramp of the carrier opens. The carrier maneuvers next to one of the large turbine engines. Clint stands at the base, holding out his bow. He pulls out a Grenade tipped arrow. He points right at the ... Clint moves his aim and points the arrow about a hundred feet from the engine. He releases. The arrow flies out,but then sharply heads for the engine. The arrow is punctured onto the engine. It has a visible timer which is Counting down.

Back in the lab, Steve puffs up his chest at Tony, who just stands there, unmoving.

"Put on the suit, let's go a few rounds." Steve said

Thor laughs at them"You people are so petty... and tiny." Thor said

Tony rubs his head and moves away from Steve.

"Yeah, this is a team" Bruce said

"Agent Romanoff, would you escort back to his..." Nick was about to say when Brce talked

"Where? You rented my room." Bruce asked

"The cell was just in case.."

In case you needed to kill me, but you can't! I know! I tried!"

They look at him in confusion and shock

"I got low. I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out! So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good, until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk!

Bruce slowly gets upset as he looks at Romanoff, who is still looking at him.

"You wanna know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay calm?" Bruce asked

Natasha and Fury have their hands down to grab their guns.

"Doctor Banner... put down the scepter." Steve said

Bruce looks down and is in shock to to see he's holding Loki's Scepter The computer beeps. They all turn to it.

"Got it." Tony informed

Bruce puts down the scepter and walks over to the computer

"Sorry, kids. You don't get to see my little party trick after all." Bruce said with sacacme

"Located the Tesseract?" Thor asked

"I can get there faster." Tony informed

"Look, all of us..." Steve said

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard, no human is a match for it." Thor said

Tony turns to leave, but Steve stops him.

"You're not going alone!" Steve yelled

"You gonna stop me?" Tony asked

"Put on the suit, let's find out." Steve replied

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man" Tony informed

"Put on the suit." Steve ordered

At that moment Bruce who's looking at the monitor notices something about the Tesseract.

"Oh, my God!" Bruce said

OUTSIDE THE HELICARRIER

Barton pulls the trigger on his bow. The arrow then explodes the engine right off the helicarrier

Everyone is thrown in every direction. Steve, Fury, Thor and Tony are thrown across while Natasha and Banner is down in the lower equipment room. Steve looks up at Tony.

"Put on the suit!" Steve yelled

"Yep!" Tony said

Steve helps Tony up and out of the lab. Fury sits up, clutching his ribs. He puts on his earpiece

"Hill?!" Nick yelled

On the helicarrier bridge Emergency alarms set off, fire extinguishers active near surrounding fires and every agent is in a spinning scramble for their positions and armaments. Agent Hill keeps the bridge as calm as possible. Kia and Margret run in seeing everyone in a panic

"Turn up that engine! Number 3 engine is down!" Hill informes

"Can we get a run in?" Hill runs over to one of the Agents

"Talk to me." She ordered

The agent points to monitor "Turbine's loose. Mostly intact, but it's impossible to get out there and make repairs while we're in the air." the agent informed giving the best detail on the damages

"We lose one more engine, we won't be. Somebody's got to get inside and patch that engine." She said

Kia and Margret walk over to Agent Hill "What's going on?" Kia asked

Hill turns and faces the two girls"One of our Engines are Down and someone has to fix it quick." Hill replied

"We have to get someone there quick." Margret said

"Stark! You copy that?!" Nick asked

"I'm on it!" Tony replied

"Coulson! Initiate official lock down in the detention section then get to the armory! Move out!" Fury ordered

Agent Coulson runs out of the bridge.

in the Lower Equipment room

She looks over to Bruce who is breathing heavy, having landed hard. He is gripping the grated floor to maintain control, but his eyes are green, his face intense.

"I'm okay. We're okay, right?" Natasha asked quietly to herself

On the Helicarrier deck

Clint leads his men into the air ducts of the ship. They rappel down into a corridor.

"Get that engine down! Dentition! Get him through the dark! Come with me." Clint ordered

Two of his men follow him. They head towards the bridge.

In the hallway of the carrier Cap runs through a dim, debris filled hall.

Find engine three. I'll meet you there.

Cap peels off as Tony approaches a tech room. Inside, Tony's iron Man suit stands waiting, lit above in all its glory.

in the Lower Equipment room

Bruces Face keeps changeing in the dim light as he struggles to suppress the rage, but his face is growing, changing slowly.

Natasha is pulling herself painfully free, talking to Banner

"Doctor... Bruce, you gotta fight is just what Loki wants. We're gonna be okay. Listen to me." Natasha said

Two approaching SHIELD soldiers arrive to check on her. She furiously waves them away. They bolt out of there.

"We're gonna be okay. Right? I swear on my life I will get you out of this, you will walk away, and never.." Natasha said

"Your life?" Bruce asked His voice has the change in it - the bitter amusement is morphing to a growled threat. Another explosion rocks the carrier and he turns to look at her, transforming just as the lights go out.

"Bruce." She pleaded

Banner suddenly starts transforming into the Hulk and gives Natasha one last knowing look. Natasha struggles free of the rubble. She Hulk, sensing her, turns his head and puts on a face of a disturb monster. Natasha jolts up the stairs with the Hulk chasing after her. Natasha maneuvers like a black widow rolls under a turbine, starts to crawl within the maze of pipes. The Hulk pulls them out from above the falls through under the catwalks and quickly and stealthily escapes. The Hulk lets a Roar of rage.

In the helicarrier detention

Loki looks up, smiling mischievously. knowing his plan was working the way he planned

in the Helicarrier Bridge

Fury runs in and sees the chaos has increased even more than before.

The Helmsman is in complete disarray.

"Bring the carrier inwards and headsouth. Take us to the water." Fury ordered

"Why water? Navigations recalibrated after the incubator." Helmsman

"Is the sun coming up?!" Fury asked

"Yes, sir." Helmsman replied

"Then put it on the left! Get us overwater! One more turbine goes down and we drop." Fury ordered

"Sir what can me and Kia do?" Margret asked

"You two help Agent hill keep everything in order." Fury replied

"Yes Sir." She said running off with Kia

Captain America pushes with all his strength the door to portside, sees SHIELD tech in full oxygen masks shoot fire extinguishers and covering the sparks - largely unable to do anything.

Engine 3 is totally dead. A large chunk of the port side is torn off.

"Stark, I'm here!" Steve yelled

"Good. See what we got." Tony said

Tony flies in his Iron man suit and gets close to the damaged engine.

Inside the Suit

Tony observes within his view screen at the damaged engine and its layouts.

"I gotta get this super conducting cooling system back online before I can access the rotors and work on dislodging the debris.

Tony begins pulling on the stuck rotors. Looks over at Steve.

"I need you to get to that engine control panel and tell me which relay sare in overload position." Tony said

Tony flies into giant cooling conductors.

Steve jumps over to the other side of the broken railing. Steve gets himself to the control panel and opens it up

"What's it look like in there?" Tony asked

"It seems to run on some form of electricity." Steve replied

"Well, you're not wrong." Tony said

in the Lower Equipment room

Natasha continuously crawls under the catwalk. She booming sounds making The room vibrate. pulls out her gun and slowly walks out onto the catwalk and spins...and then a roar. coming from the Hulk. Natasha fires a shot into a liquid nitrogen pipe that hits the hulk in face. The Hulk smashes the pipe while Natasha begins to run through the maze of corridors. The sound the monster is , she reaches and a long corridor. As she runs, behind her, the Hulk tears up the hallway, coming at her.

Natasha turns to see, but the Hulk slaps her into the wall,smashing into the ground. Natasha looks up feeling A fear she has never felt begins to seep out. The Hulk raises his hand and is knocked off his feet by Thor who tackles him into the next room

In the helicarrier aircraft port

Both Thor and Hulk roll across the floor. Every person runs out. Thor looks up at the Hulk. The Hulk stands up and moving like a boxer, wants Thor to make his Hulk makes his swings and misses Thor swings his massive hand and almost knocks Hulk off his feet. Hulk keeps swinging and missing, pissing him off. Finally, he brings down his arm, but Thor grabs it and wraps around it.

" We are not your enemies, Banner! Try to think!" Thor yelled trying to get his attention

Hulk lifts his arm up, to Thor's surprise, and he sends him flying as he punches Thor in the face.

In the helicarrier port side

Tony continuously blasts the broken debris off the turbine engine. It's bad, but still fixable

"The relays are intact. What's our next move?" Steve asked

"Even if I clear the rotors, this thing won't re-engage without a jump. I'm gonna have to get in there and push" Tony replied

"Well if that thing gets up to speed,you'll get shredded!" Steve informed

"Then stay in the control unit and reverse polarity long enough to disengage mag...

"Speak English!" Steve yelled

Tony let's out a sigh"See that red lever? It'll slow the rotors down long enough for me to get out. Stand by it, wait for my word." Tony said

Steve looks over at the other side where he was. He sees the red lever and jumps towards it.

In the helicarrier aircraft port

Thor crashes into another stack of crates. As he raises his head, he feels something on his lips which was blood . As he swipes it off, the roar of the Hulk is not too far. Thor extends his hand roar gets louder and closer. Thor focuses His hand strains toward mid-air. His eyes tight in concentration. The Hulk runs right at him. At the last second, Mjolnir flies into his hand and Thor uppercuts the Hulk,Who crashes into a fighter jet. Hulk stands up, shaking his head like 'what the fuck just happened.' He shakes it off and angirly rips off the tail of the jet, Torques his body like a greek discus thrower and hurls the massice plate at Thor. Thor slide and ducks under the tail. Jumping up, he throws Mjolnir with all his strength, knocking the Hulk head overheels. Hulk falls down, the hammer in his hand. He tries to lift it, but can't. Mjolnir rests a top his as he may, Hulk wraps his hand around the hammer. The hammer doesn't move. To no avail he strains with all his might, screams from the effort, jumps up again, kneeing Hulk in the face. Thor grabs his hammer, jumps on him, using the hammer as a lock for his choke hold . Hulk tries to pull him off.

Fury and Agent Hill look over their monitors.

"We need to pull evac on the lower ambit." Fury said

Agent Hill nods. She leaves to exit out, but a sliding greande appears.

"GRENADE!" Hill yelled

The grenade goes off, sending her down the steps. Fury fires a shot at the open entrance. He moves over behind the side of the entrance. A handful of Clints men enter. Watchful, ready,waiting... Fury steps out, his gun drawn.a shoot out and hand-to-hand ensues, but Fury is unable to stop one of them, which is why he is shot in the head by Agent Hill,who looks hot and sexy holding her gun.

In the helicarrier armory section

Agent Coulson walks up the armory door. He places his head into a Facial recognition scanner. Walks into the room.

"We got perimeter breach! Hostiles are in SHIELD gear. Hold on to every junction." Agent Jasper informed

In the helicarrier aircraft port

Hulk crashes from under the floor, sending Thor on his ass. Hulk grabs him by the neck.

In the helicarrier bridge

A gunfight opens up. Agents exchange fire with brutally efficient tactical soldiers.

"Sir, the HULK and Thor are in shuttlelevels 2, 3 and 4!" Sitwell informed

"Sir, the Hulk will tear this place apart!" Hill yelled

"Get his attention." Fury ordered

"Escort 606, proceed to 270 mainshuttle! Don't get too close." Hill warned

"Copy." Escort 606 replied

In the sky

Escort 606's jet banks to the right, heading towards the shuttle.

Outside the shuttle escort 606 pilot slowly makes his way in. sees the action going between Thor and the Hulk.

"Target acquired." Target engaged." The pilot said pulling the trigger and fires guns at Hulk

A shower of bullets sprays the Hulk everywhere. Thor ducks for cover. The Hulk turns around, letting out hisroar. He jumps up, and takes a running start and leaps the escort 606 pilot looks at the hulk

"TARGET ANGRY! TARGET ANGRY!" The pilot yelled

The Hulk lands on the jet's jet spins widly As the HUlk tears it apart, Escort 606 pilot pulls his ejection seat, but holds the door as the Hulk catches him, waving him around and then throwing him away. The Pilot pulls his parachute. The jet explodes then the Hulk plumments to earth roaring.

HELICARRIER PORT SIDE –

IRON MAN laser cuts a big piece of broken metal. He then jumpson it, relieving the the other side, Clint's men enter the port side. Steve ooks down, wondering if they are help. Evidently not as they begin shooting at him and throwing jumps to the other railing and down with Clint's men. He begins to take them down, even goes as far as throwing one off. A few more enter, grabs a noveske rifle and jumps back up to his position, firing down at them.

Helicarrier bridge

The gun fight has gone down, but more of Clint's men enter and are taken by Fury, who is confused as to why they keep coming.

"They are not getting through here, so what the hell..." Nick said

Suddenly, Barton looses an arrow down to the bridge and explodes a critical spots. Barton releases a multi-tipped arrow towards Fury, but instead hits his command desk, right above a fires at Clint, but is already gone. The arrow then self-activates and inserts itself into the outlets, hacking every single monitor and main frame. The hacking causes Engine 1 to shut off. Suddenly, the helicarrier begins to dangerously tilt to one side.

"Sir, we've lost all power in Engine 1" Sitwell informed

"It's Barton. He took our systems. He's headed for the detention level. Does anybody copy?" Nick asked

Still shaken by the Hulk ordeal, Natasha sits there, rocking back and forth, after crying for a while. Summoning back all her coolness, she touches her earpeice.

"This is Agent Romanoff. I copy." Natasha replied shaking from fear

Natasha springs up and runs for Clint.

in the helicarrier port side

Tony begins to push the rotor using boosters from his boots.

"Stark, we're losing altitude." Fury said

"Yeah. Noticed." Tony replied

The rotors start propelling faster and faster as Tony's boostes get more and more the other side,Steve continuously shoots at Clint's men. Blinking at the wrong moment, Steve loses the upper hand and slides off the railing, but grabs onto a loose cable

In the helicarrier detention

Thor runs into the detention section where he finds Loki,escaping.

"NO!" Thor yelled

Thor charges at his brother. Loki walks up to him and crouches down to attack. Thor only goes through him, only goes through him. The false Loki dissipates into nothingness. The real Loki comes out from behindthe cell door, which closes on Thor, locking him up.

Loki smiles."Are you ever not going to fall for that?" Loki asked

Lower Equipment room

Clint walks alone down the catwalk. In a lightning fast move,Clint nocks an arrow, and points it at Natasha. A hand-to-hand fight ensues. Natasha crawls her way around Clint, making Clint drop his bow, but pulls out a knife on her.

In the helicarrier detention

Thor, in a fit of anger, slams Mjolnir onto the glass cell. To his surprise, the cell door only cracks, but violently shakes the ship. Loki stands there in caution, as does his guarding soldier.

Loki smiles and walks over to the control panel "The humans think us immortal. Should we test that?"

Suddenly, Guarding soldier falls down like a tree. Agent Coulson stands there, holding Phase 2 weapon prototype.

"Move away, please." Coulson said

Loki moves away from the switch.

"You like this? We started working on the prototype after you sent the destroyer. Even I don't know what it does. Do you wanna find out?" Coulson asked

A loud gasp. Agent Coulson is impales through the heart. The real Loki stands behind Coulson.

"Nooo!" Thor yelled banging his fist against the glass

Loki sends Agent Coulson against the wall. Agent Coulson slumps down, breathing fast. Loki makes his way to the control gives his brother one last look. Thor looks at him, hopeful. Loki opens the hatch. Thor still hopes. Loki hits the button and drops Thor out of the ship.

In the Lower Equipment room

Barton and Natasha continue attacking each other. Natasha kicks boxes Clint's face. Feeling that, Clint takes a swing at her, but she grabs his arm, twisting it. Clint yells in his other arm, he tosses the knife over and begins to slash at Natasha. She dodges every move, but finds herself in a lock hold with him. As he forces the knife down, she bites his wrist. Clint lets go of the wraps her legs around his neck, flipping him over and arm locks him. She slams his head into a pipes rail. Barton goes down, hard. He looks up her, almost coming to his real senses.

"Natasha...Natasha" Clint said

Then she cold cocks him in the face making Clint is knocked out.

In the Sky

Thor, trapped in the glass cage, bounces off the jumbling cellpod. As it draws closer to land, Thor tries to swing at glass but misses. Land draws a final attempt before crashing, Thor positions himself onto the glass door and leaps just as the cage is about to hit the ground. The cell crashes into the shore as Thor crashes out into the meadow.

In the helicarrier detention

Loki has no remorse as he looks down. He closes the hatch and proceeds to leave.

"You're gonna lose." Coulson said in a weak voice

Loki turns around(

"Am I?" Loki asked

"It's in your nature." Coulson replied

"Your heroes are scattered, your floating fortress falls from the sky...where is my disadvantage?" Loki asked

"You lack conviction." Phil said

"I don't think I..."

Agent coulson shoots Loki with his phase 2 weapon prototype, causing Loki to be blown through the wall behind him.

"So that's what it does." Phil said out of amuzment

Helicarrier Bridge

Back in the bridge, Fury sees on his viewscreen that the hatch has been open. Knowing Agent Coulson was sent there, he goes to him.

In the Helicarrier port side

Tony continuously spins Engine 3, giving it all he has. The rotors are propelling properly and fast.

"Cap, I need the lever!" Tony yelled

"I need a minute here!" Steve yelled

"Lever. Now!" Tony yelled

Tony lets go of the rotors. The spin by themselves. Tony is then caught in one. He is now fucked. Tony slips into the rotors,getting chewed up.

In the Helicarrier port side

Steve climbs up the loose cable and reaches the railing.

One of Clint's man opens fire once more. Steve pulls himself up and finally pulls the lever. A vent opens up from Engine 3. Tony falls out, but the suit takes heavy damaged, hardly keeping him up. Tony heads for 's man turns his aim to Tony, who tackles him into the wall. Tony rolls over, tired. Steve lets out a sigh of relief.

OUTSIDE THE HELICARRIERThe carrier that brought Clint and his team now leaves, taking Loki and his scepter. The carrier flies into the distance.

INT. HELICARRIER DETENTION SECTION – DAY

Fury runs in finding Agent Coulson still alive, barely.

"Sorry, boss. They got rabbited." Phil said

"Just stay awake. EYES ON ME!" Fury yelled

"No. I'm clocked out here." Phil added

"Not an option." Fury said

"It's okay, boss. This was never going to work... if they didn't have something... to..."Agent Coulson looks away. Sighs his last breath. Nick Fury looks on grimly at Coulson. The medical team arrives.

Agent Coulson is Hill is being treated on a gash on her head, listens onher headset, standing up.

"Paramedics are on their way." Agent said

"They're here." Fury said

HELICARRIER PORT SIDE

Steve and Tony listen in as well

They called it.

HELICARRIER BRIDGE

Fury gathers Tony and Steve back into the briefing room everyone there has a look as if in a daze. A look of numb shock is shown on their devastated faces.

"These were in Phil Coulson's he never did get you to sign them." Fury said

Fury throws Coulson's Captain America trading cards on the table towards Steve. Steve picks them up, stained with blood.

"We're dead in the air up here. Our communications, location of the cube, Banner, Thor. I got nothing for you .Lost my one good eye. Maybe I had that coming." Fury said" Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number though, because I was playing something even was an idea, Stark knows this,called the avengers initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could. Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea, in heroes."

Tony gets up and walks off, not wanting to hear it anymore.

"Well, it's an old fashioned notion." Fury said

In the meadow

Thor walks out far into the meadow. He looks down at Mjolnir

In a abandoned building.

Bruce wakes up, in human form. He looks around and sees he is in a pile of rubble and looks up at the open ceiling he crashed in and was completely naked. A security guard stands there,amazed.

"You fell out of the sky." The security Guard said

"Did I hurt anybody?" Bruce asked coming to reality

Security guard."There's nobody around here to get did scare the hell out of some pigeons though.

"Lucky." Bruce said

"Or just good aim. You were awake when you fell." The guard said

"You saw?" Bruce asked

"The whole thing, right through the ceiling. Big and green and buck ass nude. Here..." the guard said He throws Banner a pair of big pants. Banner pulls on his pants.

"I didn't think those would fit you until you shrunk down to a regular size fella." The guard added

"Thank you." Bruce thanked

"Are you an alien?" The guard asked

"What?" Bruce asked

"From outer space, an alien?" The guard asked

"No." Bruce replied

"Well then, son, you've got a condition."

In the Helicarrier medical room

Barton is strapped down. Natasha watches over him as Barton tries to shake off Loki's mind control.

"Clint, you're gonna be alright." Natasha said trying to calm him down

"You know that? Is that what you know?" Clint asked

"We don't have that long, it's gonna take time." Natasha said

"I don't understand. Have you ever had someone take your brain and play? Pull you out and send something else in? Do you know what it's like to be unmade" Clint said

"You know that I do." Natasha said

"Why am I back? How did you get him out?" Clint asked

"Cognitive recalibration. I hit you really hard in the head." Natasha replied

"Thanks.(Natasha unfastens the restraints)Tasha, how many agents?'' Clint asked

"Don't. Don't do that to yourself,Clint. This is Loki. This is monsters and magic and nothing we were ever trained for." Natasha replied

"Loki, he got away?" Clint asked

"Yeah. I don't suppose you know where?" Natasha asked

"I didn't need to know. I didn't 's gonna make his play soon ." Clint replied

"We gotta stop him." Natasha said

''Yeah? Who's we?'' Clint asked

''I don't know." Natasha replied

"Well, if I put an arrow in Loki's eye socket, I'd sleep better I suppose." Clint said

"Now you sound like you." Natasha said

Natasha sits next to her partner and friend.

"But you don't. You're a spy, not a soldier. Now you want to wade into a war. Why? What did Loki do to you?" Clint asked

"He didn't, I just..." Natasha said

"Natasha." Clint said

"I've been compromised. I got red in my ledger. I'd like to wipe it out." Natasha said

"Well i might have a suggestion" Clint said

"And that would be exactly?" Natasha asked

Clint leans towards her" You should know" Clint said

"And that would be?" She asked

I'll finish the rest of the movie in the next chapter

This my first long story so enjoy no mean comments


End file.
